A bet
by geegeepow
Summary: We all know about Naruto's godlike luck when it comes to bets. We know about Tsunade's terrible luck. What if when Naruto was learning the Rasengan, a slightly different bet was made? How would this change the future of Naruto? Fate is a fickle thing. Godlike!Sage!Naruto Naruto x Tayuya x Anko. Good!Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I want everyone to tell me if I should continue this fanfiction or not. I personally think I could make a good story out of it, even with him super overpowered. Also, if you don't like super overpowered Naruto fanfictions, why are you here? It literally says it in the description. Also, the Anko and Tayuya pairings will be the only girls with Naruto. Period. Anyways, I thank you for reading. I will be updating my other two fanfictions in a day or two. Thank you for reading!**

Fate is a fickle thing. Of course, some choose not to believe in fate. Others, dedicate their lives to what they believe in. One Naruto Uzumaki, however, doesn't believe in fate. He will make is own path. But, what if fate decided to fight Naruto's ordeals, and throws one thing at him. One thing that will change everything. Starting with a bet.

"Granny! I bet you I won't just complete the Rasengan by the end of the week, but I will also be the most powerful Ninja to ever live!" Naruto shouted, pointing over at the Sannin. The blonde huffed.

"That is impossible, brat," she said, "but whatever, I will take the bet," Tsunade agreed, internally smirking. There is no way the brat could become the most powerful shinobi to ever live by the end of the week. Oh, how fate is a cruel bitch. We all know about Tsunade's terrible luck with bets. Betting against Naruto, who has godlike luck? Oh, fate is a cruel, but clever mistress. Naruto grinned and quickly raced to the woods to begin his training. He scrunched up his face in concentration, focusing his chakra into his palm, forcing it to swirl in his palm. Rotation, Power, and finally compression… focus… focus….. BOOM! It exploded. Damn. Naruto sighed.

A shine peeked through the trees. Naruto frowned, deciding to go investigate. He arrived at a small shrine, the shine coming from the golden dragon curled around one of the pillars. The shrine looked clean, like it was completely untouched by time. Everything looked brand new, such as the shining floors that were freshly waxed, the golden dragon that was shining brightly, and the designs along the walls looked freshly painted. Naruto, intrigued, decided to walk in. Sliding open the doors, he spotted a single scroll sitting on a pedestal in the center of the room. His shinobi instincts screamed it was a trap, but he was to mesmerized by the beauty of the scroll. He walked forward, reverently picking it up and opening it. At first, it didn't seem anything more than a sealing scroll. A very complex sealing scroll. However, two wisps suddenly jumped at him, striking him in the chest. His vision went white.

Naruto shook his head groggily. He glanced around him, confused by the blankness that surrounded him. A white plane of existence. Suddenly, a voice spoke behind him.

"Descendant. Welcome to the battle of wills. My name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki, and this is my brother Hamura. However, you may know me as the Sage of Six Paths. The scroll you opened had our souls sealed inside them, waiting for someone who has the blood of both of us in them. You, were that person. Tell me, descendant, what is your name?" Hagoromo spoke, power rippling through his voice. Naruto looked shocked.

"I'm N-naruto Uzumaki." he said with a small stutter, but as one not to back down from anything, he quickly regained his voice. Hagoromo smiled, before it turned grim.

"Naruto. The reason we are here is to battle for dominance over your body. Whoever wins will gain the power of the other two, along with all the knowledge. My brother and I decided that one day our mother would indeed be freed, and we needed to be prepared. So, I designed this scroll for the chance that we could come back in another vessel. Our wills shall collide, fighting for control. Whoever have the stronger will shall be victorious. Let us begin." Hamura spoke, his brother nodded. Naruto frowned, but steadied his resolve. He would not lose! He needed to become Hokage, beat Sasuke, marry Sakura! (A/N Ugh). A light started to emit from his body, along with Hamura and Hagoromo. His was orange, while Hamura's was teal and Hagoromo's was purple. Hagoromo's light started to overtake Hamura's, before it was extinguished. Naruto's and the Sage's wills collided. They were evenly matched. Naruto grunted. He would not lose! He had to protect everyone! He had a bet to win! Naruto's will started to push forward, finally enveloping the Sage's. He had won.

Naruto gasped as he felt power, knowledge, and memories that weren't his flow through him. His ocean blue eyes shifted quickly into a pure white Byakugan, but there was something different. His had small ripples in it. He knew what happened. His Rinnegan and Byakugan had combined, allowing him both of the ocular powers of these eyes. He felt ten Truth Seeking Balls form behind him and a white sage's cloak settle over him. He frowned, and the white quickly faded into an orange. He grinned. He was victorious.

Naruto's eyes opened, still clutching the scroll in his arms.

"Hagoromo-jiji, Hamura-jiji, thank you. You have made me more powerful than anyone else." Naruto bowed towards the scroll, a maturity and wisdom in his eyes that wasn't there before. He smiled lightly, before walking out of the shrine. He paused. Kurama. He sat down and meditate, quickly shifting his mind into the mindscape, appearing before the large cage. He walked calmly towards it.

" **What do you want brat- wait… this power… Tou-san? No. That couldn't be right."** a loud voice boomed through the mindscape, quieting at the end.

"Kurama. I am still Naruto. But I am also Hagoromo-jiji. I have his memories. I am sorry for how the humans treated you. Will you forgive this foolish man for thinking they wouldn't bastardize my teachings of Ninshu?" Naruto spoke out. Kurama started to shake, before a tear rolled down his face. He nodded quietly.

" **I have missed you… tou-san,"** Kurama said. Naruto smiled, before vanishing from the mindscape. His eyes opened once again in the real world. He looked up at the moon, where he had sealed his mother. He frowned. He had another purpose. Defend everyone. Protect them.

Naruto walked back to the hotel, walking up to the room he shared with Jiraiya. He sighed. This would be hard to explain. He pushed open the door, immediately being slammed against the wall with a Rasengan near his face.

"Naruto?" Jiraiya back off, the Rasengan dispirsing, "I'm sorry, I sense a tremendous power approaching, I thought it might be Akatsuki again. How are you so… strong right now?" he questioned. Naruto sighed.

"This will be difficult to explain… you better sit down," he told him. The pervert nodded and sat down, as Naruto explained everything to him. The shrine, the scroll, the battle, everything. By the end of it, Jiraiya was gobsmacked.

"You have the power of the Sage of Six Paths _and_ his brother?" he asked, completely shocked. Naruto nodded, shrugging. At that moment, Jiraiya fainted. Naruto sighed and placed him in bed, before deciding to go to sleep first. He paused for a second, a thought coming to him. Holding up his palm, a perfect Rasengan formed in his hand. He grinned, before dispersing it and going to bed.

The next couple of days passed rather slowly to Naruto. As he was already finished with winning the bet, all he had to do was show Tsunade. He was currently sitting in his room when Shizune burst in.

"Tsunade went to Orochimaru! She drugged Jiraiya-sama!" she said, gasping for breath. Naruto narrowed his eyes, quickly activating his Byakugan.

"Found them, let's go. Luckily she hasn't betrayed us." he said, grabbing Shizune and vanishing. They quickly appeared near the battle, jumping close. They arrived to see a frozen Tsunade, blood covering her face. A smirking Kabuto was standing above her, a chakra scalpel about to slash downwards. Naruto glared, before vanishing and reappearing in front of Tsunade, one of his Truth Seeking Balls forming into a staff. He quickly blocked the scalpel and then pushed Kabuto away.

"I thought there was something off about you. You're nothing but a snake!" Naruto snarled. Kabuto chuckled. Jiraiya and Shizune landed next to Naruto.

"Naruto, I am having trouble controlling my chakra. However, even with no chakra, I can handle an armless Orochimaru. You handle Kabuto." Naruto nodded, before vanishing and punching Kabuto in the face, shock written all over it. Naruto vanished again, appearing behind Kabuto this time and slamming a Rasengan into him. Naruto turned to Tsunade, grinning.

"I win that bet, pay up," he said, grabbing her necklace. This seemed to knock Tsunade out of her trance, before smiling at Naruto.

"I don't know about that, but you have gotten quite a bit stronger. You deserve this," she said, handing him the Shodaime's necklace. Naruto smiled as he slipped it on. He turned to Orochimaru, who smirked. Suddenly, a perfectly fine, if a bit tired, Kabuto appeared next to him.

"Do it," Orochimaru said. Kabuto nodded and bit his thumb before sliding it against a summoning tattoo on Orochimaru's arm. A large poof appeared before them, as Manda, the Snake boss, appeared.

" _ **Orochimaru, why did you call me here? You better give me 100 sacrifices for this!"**_ Manda hissed out. Naruto smirked a bit.

"Manda. You have grown arrogant since I last saw you. If I remember correctly, you were merely a hatchling. If I remember correctly, I was the one who gave you your contract in the first place. I can also remove it." Naruto spoke, donning his Sage Cloak. Manda turned sharply to Naruto.

" _ **I will not fight the Sage's Reincarnation. Orochimaru, I hereby revoke your summoning privledges. Sage-sama, if I remember correctly, there is a girl in Konohagakure who also summons right? An incomplete contract? I shall inform her it is now a complete contract,"**_ Manda spoke. Orochimaru was shocked, as was everyone else in the field except Naruto.

"You can't do this Manda! I will kill you!" Orochimaru shouted. Manda hissed, vanishing back to the summon realm.

~The Forest of Death~

A purple haired girl was leaning against a tree, enjoying a stick of dango. Suddenly, a snake appeared before her.

" _Anko-sama, Manda-sama has granted you a complete contract. He says Orochimaru commanded him to attack the Sage Reincarnation, and has thus been removed as a summoner. You are now the sole summoner of the Snake Clan,"_ the snake hissed. Anko froze, before a grin broke across her face.

"Fuck yeah!" she shouted, scaring a couple of ANBU who were patroling through the area.

~With Naruto~

"You brat!" Orochimaru shouted. Naruto smirked, before vanishing and punching Orochimaru in the gut, causing him to cough and fly back. Naruto held out his hand.

" **Bansho Tenin,"** he spoke. Orochimaru came flying back towards Naruto, who created a black rod. Orochimaru's eyes widened in panic and quickly substituted with Kabuto, who got impailed in his place, the rod going straight through his heart. Orochimaru quickly ran, vanishing in seconds. Naruto cursed.

"Damnit. Slithery bastard." he said. Jiraiya and Tsunade were shocked as all hell.

"Okay. I definitely think he won that bet," Tsunade said. Everyone in the field agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

After they walked back to the inn, Tsunade immediately turned on Naruto.

"What the hell! How are you so powerful all of the sudden?"

"I will tell you later, Lady Tsunade, when we get back to the village. It's a very long story," Naruto says calmly, shocking Tsunade at his mature attitude. She frowned.

"As your Hokage, I demand you tell me," she said, glaring at the boy. Naruto sighed.

"No."

"What do you mean no! I am commanding you,"

"You can't order me,"

"Why the hell not?"

"For two reasons. One, you are not yet Hokage, as you aren't in the village. Two, I am no longer a shinobi of the leaf." Naruto said. Jiraiya gaped.

"What do you mean! Are you leaving the village?" he exclaimed. Naruto shook his head once again.

"No, because there is a policy in every ninja village that it cannot have a shinobi that is stronger than SSS rank. This was put into play after Hashirama died. It was an agreement that is still held up, even to this day. However, because no ninja was able to make it to Hashirama's level yet, the closest being Minato Namikaze, it has never been put into effect. I am sorry." Naruto said, bowing his head.

"How do you know this? I doubt the sage and his brother knew about this…" Jiraiya said. Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I sent a couple thousand shadow clones to study during the week…" he explained. The sannin sighed. Of course.

"How are you not unconscious from the memory overload?" a concerned Tsunade asked, her eye furrowed in concern for Naruto's health. Naruto shrugged.

"I assume it's from Kur- the Kyuubi," he said. They didn't notice his slip. Tsunade nodded in understanding. However, that brought up more issues.

"Wait, if it's the Kyuubi, than it would have access to your mind, right?" Jiraiya said, frowning in thought. Naruto nodded.

"That would be the case normally, however, he cannot modify nor effect the memories. He can only delay them until it's safe for it to be transfered. That, and he is basically my son due to me also having the Sage's memories and powers." Naruto explained slowly, as if speaking to a child. He grinned at Jiraiya.

"By the way, I am now a better seals master than you!" Naruto grinned, showing that even with his new memories and powers, he was still the lovable knucklehead they both knew. Jiraiya cried a little.

"The only thing i'm known for other than the toad contract, and i am beaten by a mere child! This is so sad!" he whined. Naruto laughed, while Tsunade sighed.

"So what are you going to do? You aren't a ninja of the leaf anymore, so I doubt you'll be allowed to stay-" Tsunade started, before she was interrupted by Naruto.

"I may not be allowed to be a ninja of the leaf, but that doesn't mean I can't be in the village. I just can't be a part of the shinobi system, and I will probably just act as a mercenary or an ally of the leaf instead of a direct shinobi. So, I can still live there, but I can leave whenever I want without being branded as a missing-nin."

"Oh. That makes sense. So, what are you going to do?" Jiraiya asked curiously. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess maybe I will stay for a bit and help occasionally in missions. I might just explore. I don't know… actually, I may have an idea. Akatsuki. I could try to shut them down early." Naruto said, sighing. Everyone nodded.

"I guess that would be okay…."

"Anyways, I am going to head back to Konoha, I will meet you there!" Naruto said, confusing the Sannin. Suddenly, Naruto vanished. A moment. Two. Three moments.

"Didn't he look older?"

~Konoha~

A flash appeared on top of the Hokage Monument. Naruto stood there, gazing over his beloved village. He knew, that if he so desired, that he could wipe this village off the face of the Elemental Nations. But, this village was his home. He would never do that. He would always protect it, even if he couldn't as a Shinobi of the Leaf. He sighed. In the corner of his eye, he spotted some smoke. Turning his head in alarm, he sighed when he realized what it was. His apartment was aflame.

"I pity them. Poor villagers, to ignorant to understand the difference between a scroll and a kunai…" Naruto said, shaking his head in disappointment. He frowned. Looks like he is going to be sleeping in the woods again. He glances around, before remembering a certain forest that gave him hell in the second round of the Chunin Exams. He smirked. Payback.

Naruto jumped from his favorite place, heading toward Training Grounds 44. The Forest of Death. It took mere moments before he arrived. Grinning, he hopped the fence, appearing on the other side, before vanishing again in a sprint. Within seconds, he was deep in the forest.

"Time to set up camp!" Naruto said to himself, before quickly using his **Mokuton** that he got from the sage to create a small campfire. He lit it with a small fire jutsu. He went over to the stream and quickly grabbed some fish with a quick **Banso Tennin**. Hey, if you have infinite power, why not use it to catch fish. He brought the fish over to the fire and let it start to cook. He smiled.

Snakes suddenly jump out at him, wrapping him up. He sensed that these were summons, so he refrained from killing them.

"Oi, brat, what are you doing in my forest… wait. I remember you! You are the brat that was in the Chunin Exams!" Anko exclaimed, pointing accusingly at him. Naruto smiled, before vanishing from the snakes grasp and appeared in front of Anko. He held out a hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Reincarnation of the Sage of Six Paths and his brother, and Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi! At your service!" Naruto grinned cheekily. Anko raised an eyebrow, before turning to the snake curled up on her arm.

"Is he really the Sages Reincarnation?" Anko asked. The snake looked over at Naruto, before nodding. Anko smirked, before hugging Naruto tightly, grinning like crazy.

"Mmph!" Naruto grunted, his head getting shoved into the purple haired woman's chest.

"I love you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Anko yelled happily, showing a rare soft side of her. Naruto tried pushing her away, before he noticed something on her shoulder. He glared hatefully at it.

"Anko-san… who put this _abomination_ on your shoulder? It looks… distasteful. I would gladly _rip it to pieces!"_ Naruto said, causing Anko to gasp and pull back quickly. She glared.

"What do you know about the Cursed Seal?" the woman hissed, much like the summons she summoned. Naruto sighed.

"I apologize, due to the fact I have all of the memories and powers of the Sage and his brother, I am easily able to recognize a cursed seal. But that one… its vile. I would love to remove it from you, as only someone with my abilities would be able to." Naruto said. Anko glared.

"If you are messing with me, I will kill you right here and now, I don't care if you are the Sage's Reincarnation! However, if you are indeed able to remove it… I promise I will be whatever you wish! I will be your slave if necessary! Just remove this piece of shit from me!" Anko was almost in tears now. Naruto frowned, upset that she had suffered from such a thing.

"I am not messing with you. I can remove the seal." Naruto said. Anko froze. She nodded.

"Do it." she pleaded. Normally, she wouldn't give much stock in a stranger, but due to the snakes telling her of his capabilities, she had no doubts. Naruto nodded, before walking over to Anko, his rippled eyes shining. He put a hand over to seal.

" **Samsura Style: Damning of the Soul,"** he spoke, his voice rippling with power. He combined his Human path with the preta path, absorbing the soul fragment in the seal, along with the chakra powering it. Before the seal could react and release it's counter measures, he quickly used a simple Evil Destruction Method Seal, destroying it's influence, leaving nothing but some ink. He wiped the ink away, revealing a bare, clean shoulder. He smiled.

"It's done." he said, smiling over at Anko. She tried to look over, but Naruto simply created a mirror with his **Creation of All Things**. She looked at her bare shoulder, before a grin came on her face, tears running down it.

"Thank you," she breathed, hugging Naruto once again, but this time much more gentle.

"Of course, I would always help someone in need. That, and I don't need any reason to remove such a evil thing." Naruto said.

"Follow me! I need to tell all my friends! I need to introduce them to my savior! Oh… by the way, I am your slave now…" Anko said, looking down slightly. Naruto smiled slightly, shaking his head.

"No, you're not. You are just a friend of mine now!" Anko smiled, rolling her eyes. She grabbed Naruto's hand and used a Shunshin with him in tow, bringing him to her favorite Dango Restaurant. Her friends were gonna meet today anyways.

"Kurenai! Yugou! Guess what!" Anko called over to a duo. Walking over, pulling Naruto, still by the hand, with her. The duo looked over at Anko and Naruto.

"Anko! What are you doing with Naruto-san?" Kurenai asked. Anko's grin got even larger.

"Naruto-kun is my favorite person in the world right now!" she said, pulling down the side of her shirt, revealing her shoulder. It was bare.

"Holy shit. The brat removed the Cursed Seal?" Yugou gasped. Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Yes he did! He is also the Sage's Reincarnation I was telling you about! He is probably the most powerful person in the whole of the Elemental Nations!" Anko smiled, pushing Naruto into a seat. Naruto honestly had no idea what to do in this situation. Luckily, no one in the bar recognized him, mainly due to his age boost and his eye color change. He kinda looked like a blonde Hyuuga.

"You have to be joking. Naruto was the dead last in the academy, how would he be able to become so powerful?" Kurenai asked. Anko shrugged, looking at Naruto, who smiled slightly.

"Well… I guess I kinda just awakened it. It's easier just to think of it as a bloodline awakening, except it's just a lot more powerful and dramatic." Naruto shrugged. The two females looked at him curiously. Naruto sighed helplessly.

"Okay… anyways, you removed Anko's cursed seal, so that makes you good in our book! Thank you" Naruto sighed in relief. Anko kissed his cheek, smirking slightly.

"I wasn't letting you get away without some reward." she explained to his shocked and red face. Naruto sighed. Why was it always the crazy ones he attracted.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I keep breaking promises. I am sorry. I have been having difficulty recently with my depression, so I apologize for the long gaps between uploads. I have been trying to make sure I keep up, and I promise I will have another chapter of A True Ninja soon. Anyways, here is the long overdue chapter.

Naruto reflected on the days events as he walked home. It was late in the evening, as Anko had dragged him all over town in celebration. The news quickly spread throughout the shinobi of Anko's removed curse mark. Some came and congratulated him, others simply didn't believe he was the one who did it. In the end, however, he simply didn't care. He knew for a fact that he wasn't going to stay in the village long.

He suddenly felt a weight land on his back. Turning, he saw a grinning Anko. A drunk grinning Anko. She laughed and swung a sake bottle in front of Naruto's face, her breath reeked like the alcohol. Naruto smiled slightly at how happy she was.

"Naruto-kun~! You should drink some sake with me~!" she whined and cooed into his ear, clearly intoxicated. Naruto shook his head slightly. However, Anko insisted, pushing the sake up against his chest. Finally he relented. Taking a sip, he turned the beverage around in his mouth, deciding how he felt about it. After a moment, he swallowed.

"Huh, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Naruto mentioned to himself, blinking. Anko gave out a laugh.

"Of course it wasn't! Drink more, drink more!" she said, shoving the sake at him. Naruto shook his head, smiling.

"It's getting late, let's get you home." he said, smiling lightly. Anko pouted, before both of them vanished in a **Shunshin** , Anko still on his back. Arriving at where Anko lived, which he asked about an hour earlier from Kurenai, he set the Kunoichi down.

"Thanks…" Anko was quiet now. Naruto nodded, smiling. Turning to go, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Turning curiously, he was suddenly assaulted by a hug from the women. He froze for a second, before hugging back tenderly. He felt something wet drip onto his shoulder.

"Thank you… for everything. I promise, I will do everything I can to make it up to you." Anko whispered tearfully in his ear. Naruto smiled lightly.

"Of course, Anko-san," he whispered back. He felt a smack to the back of his head. He laughed quietly. "See you around, Anko-chan," he said, pulling away and vanishing, leaving a blushing and confused kunoichi behind, clutching at her chest. She turned and went into her home, sliding against her down once it was closed.

"That boy… no… that man. He is special. I can tell," she whispered, before heading off to bed. For the first time forever, Anko didn't have nightmares. That night, her dreams were filled with yellow and blue.

The next day started early for Naruto. He knew that he would have to leave soon, as he wasn't allowed to live in Konohagakure anymore. So, in preparation to leave, Naruto started packing everything he owned. Sadly, that wasn't a lot due to the fire. After he finished clearing out his camp of his belongings, he prepared to leave. However, suddenly standing there was Anko.

"So… where you going?" she asked, tilting her head, grinning. Naruto sighed. He had hoped nobody would see him leave. Least of all, Anko. Especially as he just befriended the woman.

"Well… there is a law that is shared among all of the hidden villages… No village may have a shinobi of SSS rank or higher. Therefore, I am leaving. I'm sorry Anko-chan," he explained. Anko froze, before frowning.

"Then I'm coming with you! I still need to make up my debt to you, and I can't do that when your not in the village!" Anko said, slightly angered by the fact Naruto had to leave. Naruto smiled sadly.

"You can't follow me, they would label you as a missing-nin." Naruto said. Anko shook her head angrily.

"They can shove it!" she shouted. Naruto frowned for a second, before smiling brightly.

"I just remember something! As a SSS ninja, of course they would be afraid of going against me. So, if a ninja was to reach SSS level, they would be allowed to bring one companion. Anko, you could be my companion!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. Anko smiled brightly, hugging him tightly.

"I'll go pack my stuff!" she said, however, Naruto grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Are you sure you want to leave with me? You have only known me for about a day, and you're already willing to leave everyone you know behind. I don't think that is fair to you. I may of removed your cursed mark, but that doesn't mean you should just devote yourself to me!" Naruto said, upset. Anko smiled softly, showing a side of her people rarely saw.

"Naruto-kun, I have wanted to leave the village for so long. The only reason I did stay was because of my few friends. You are giving me an opportunity to leave without the risk of being hunted down! My friends will understand. Besides, leaving with a cute boy is just a bonus," she winked at the end, causing Naruto to fluster a bit before composing himself.

"If that's what you want, I won't stop you," Naruto complied wearily. Anko smirked before vanishing to pack her bags. Naruto sighed to himself, before smiling lightly. At least he wouldn't be alone on his travels. He felt a couple of chakra signatures appear at the edge of his senses. It seemed that Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune managed to finally arrive. He disappeared in a **Shunshin** to greet them. Appearing at the gate, he spotted them approaching slowly, Tsunade seemingly angered at the toad hermit. It seemed he said something perverted in reference to her large chest. Thus, he was currently being beat into the ground. Naruto decided to intervene before his sensei was turned into paste.

"Good evening, Hokage-sama, Ero-sennin. Welcome back to Konohagakure. I am afraid, however, that I will be vacating the village today." Naruto spoke formally, showing respect to the new Hokage. If Jiraiya was upset at his nickname, he didn't show it. Instead, he rushed up to Naruto.

"What do you mean your leaving today!" he demanded, causing Naruto to sweatdrop. He put his hands on the perverts shoulders, and pushed him away.

"I mean I am leaving. However, you shouldn't worry. I shall have a companion with me." he said, smiling wistfully in remembrance of his earlier conversation. Anko has already showed more loyalty that a large majority of Konoha. Jiraiya caught the look, causing a sly grin to spread across his face.

"Oh? Is it a… female companion?" Jiraiya wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Naruto gave a stern look at the older man.

"Yes. She is. However, we do not have a romantic relationship. Also, if you plan on peaking on her, you should know her name is Anko." Naruto hotly said. Jiraiya paled.

"Your traveling with the crazy snake lady? What the )hell are you thinking!" Jiraiya started shaking him again, causing Naruto to get a tick in his forehead. Angrily, he punched Jiraiya, sending him flying.

"Stop shaking me!" he screamed, as Jiraiya flew off into the distance. Naruto heard a crash, followed by screams of multiple women. It seems the pervert landed in the women's side of the hotspring. Poor bastard. Tsunade walked up to Naruto.

"Hey brat, good to see you. So, you're leaving already, huh?" she said, smiling at the brat who managed to once again prove that his luck is legendary. Naruto nodded.

"I am going to track now the Akatsuki and try to either stop them or delay them long enough for the nations to be prepared. Even with how powerful I am, ten S rank shinobi would be difficult to defeat." Naruto explained to Tsunade. She nodded in understanding.

"I guess that it is understandable. So, Anko, huh? I never thought you two would get together," Tsunade teased with a smirk on her face. Naruto's face turned red.

"That's not what's happening!" Naruto screamed, flustered. Tsunade laughed, causing. Naruto to huff, turning away in annoyance.

"I know, I know. But you never know, maybe you two will get together eventually…" Tsunade hinted mischievously. Naruto sighed and started walking away, waving casually behind him.

"Whatever, Baa-chan!" he called back. It was Tsunade's turn to be annoyed. Damn that boy. He was just too much sometimes. At least he wasn't the loud annoying brat anymore.

As Naruto was walking through town, he spotted his favorite ramen stand, Ichirakus. He smiled, and walked over and took a seat inside. He order a meal. He decided that since today he would leave the village, he might as well enjoy one last bowl of ramen. He quickly finished, before thanking Ayame and paying. He left soon afterwards. Suddenly, Anko appeared next to the blonde.

"Ready to go?" she asked. Naruto nodded, smiling. They started walking towards the gates. Upon arriving, and signing out, they finally exited the village.

"Naruto-kun!" a voice called behind them. Turning around, Naruto spotted a lavender eyed girl, around his age. Or at least, his old age. It was Hinata, a girl he graduated with. The girl ran up to him.

"Hello Hinata-san, may I ask why you are here?" he asked politely, knowing that she was the heiress of her clan. The girl looked up at the boy, a blush on her face at his older features.

"Ano… are you leaving the village?" she asked. Naruto nodded. "Why?"

"I am a SSS ranked ninja, I have been banished…" Naruto shrugged, "that, and I wanted to." Hinata nodded slowly. She slowly gave Naruto a hug, her head barely reaching his chest. Pulling away, she smiled shyly.

"If that's what you want… will you at least come back to visit? You have friends here that will miss you," she asked. Naruto smiled at her, crouching down and rubbing her head. With the Sage's memories and experiences, he knew full well that Hinata had a crush on him. However, also due to his increased maturity, he knew he wouldn't be interested in her. He has already lived two lifetimes, he wasn't interested in a twelve year old. Besides, that just made him feel like a pedophile if he did. Somewhere, a snake-sannin sneezed.

"Of course I will." but doesn't mean he can't be nice. Hinata smiled, before running back into the village. Naruto smiled, before turning to Anko, who had a raised eyebrow.

"Who was she?" she asked, as the duo took to the trees. Naruto smiled.

"A friend." he responded simply. Anko shrugged, dropping the conversation. The two traveled in silence for a while. After a good hour or two, they reached the Valley of the End. It was nearing night time, and to duo decided to set up camp at the edge of the valley. They had a quick dinner with a peaceful atmosphere blanketing the campsite. They fell asleep quickly.

Naruto awoke to the sounds of combat in the distance. He frowned, decided to investigate. Vanishing in a teleportation technique, he froze as he took in the seen in front of him. A good mile of forest was leveled, tons of logs laying about. He spotted a red shape buried underneath a couple. Vanishing and reappearing for closer inspection, he discovered it was a girl. An injured girl. Unburying her from the logs, he pulled her out and started doing emergency first aid. Using some medical ninjutsu, he stabilized her before vanishing again to the campsite. He never noticed the blonde kunoichi who witnessed the whole thing.

Upon arriving at his campsite, he began examining the girl more thoroughly. It seems that she was hit by an extremely powerful wind technique, causing multiple lacerations. That's when he spotted the curse seal. He growled, angered that yet another soul was cursed by the infection of such a seal. He quickly put his hand on the seal.

" **Samsura Style: Damning of the Soul,"** he used his rinnegan the same way he did for Anko, destroying the soul fragment and absorbing the chakra powering the seal. He then wiped away the ink and finished healing the girl. At that moment, Anko walked out of her tent, yawning.

"Mmm… Naruto-kun, make me some breakfast- who is she?" she aksed, spotting the red-head for the first time. Naruto shrugged.

"I found her underneath a ton of logs, lacerations covering her body… she had a cursed seal." Naruto said, hesitantly waiting for Anko's reaction.

"So… she must be one of Orochimaru's little servants. Though, we should wait for to awaken to find out if it was willing or not…" Anko said, slowly and unsure. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"That sounds reasonable-" Naruto was cut off as a figure jumped overhead. Looking up, he was shocked to see Sasuke. He stood up roughly.

"What the hell? Where are you going Sasuke?" Naruto called. Sasuke turned around, shocking the duo with his facial features. It seems that he also gained a cursed seal. Flame like tattoos were crawling across his face, covering half his body. His sharingan was a sick yellow color instead of it's crimson.

"Naruto? What the hell happened to you?" Sasuke asked, taking in Naruto's older look. Naruto snorted.

"The hell happened to you? You look like you're getting possessed. Seriously, why are you going to Orochimaru of all people?" Naruto said. Sasuke laughed, the cursed seal spreading a bit more. It seemed that it started to influence his mind, as his voice took on an insane note to it.

"Why, Orochimaru-sama can provide me power! I need power! I am an avenger!" (A/N Power power power power power power power power. Jesus, he is a broken record). Naruto laughed.

"Really? You are going to Orochimaru of all people? For power? Orochimaru is weak. I easily beat him. He is weak because he abandoned his home. He abandoned everything, even his own humanity. That man is nothing but a scared snake, and you want to learn from him. Don't make me laugh." Naruto said, looking Sasuke dead in the eyes. Suddenly, Naruto disappeared and reappeared next to the boy. He slammed his hand against Sasuke's shoulder.

" **Samsura Style: Damning of the Soul,"** he called out, destroying the seal on his shoulder. The boy collapsed into Naruto's arms. "Take a rest and talk to me when your in the right of mind.." he said softly to who he thought of as a brother. He remembered his son going through something like this, and he refused to allow another to follow in his footsteps. Not Sasuke at least. Bringing him back to camp, Anko gave him a strange look.

"Why did you save him?" she asked, curious. Naruto smiled but said nothing. In reality, he saw the sage's spirit inside him. He knew that he was the reincarnation of Indra. He saved him because he refused to let the fight break out again. Not again… Never. Again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I will probably rewrite this chapter in the future. Also, I am sorry about the chapter 2 copy glitch. It has been fixed. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though it will be shorter than usual. In compensation, the next one will be a bit longer.**

Naruto sighed. It has been a couple of hours since he intercepted Sasuke and saved that red-haired chick, and neither one has even been close to waking up. One was probably from exhaustion, the other was probably from the fact he ripped apart an active seal on him. He sighed once again.

"So… How did you end up like this anyway?" Anko asked, biting into a fish they caught for a late lunch. Naruto looked up at her, an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?"

"..You serious? I'm talking about the whole, you know, suddenly an overpowered god? The fact you are suddenly an adult? Like, what the hell! Not that I'm complaining, you're hot." she laughed. Naruto looked to the side, blushing slightly. In any of his lives, had he had much affection? It wasn't until later in life that he had his wives, and even then, it was very formal. Naruto guessed he just wasn't used to compliments.

"Well, I made a bet with Tsunade. My luck is extraordinary, while she's… well, Tsunade. Anyways, I bet that I would become the most powerful shinobi to ever live. Long story short, I absorbed the souls and abilities of the Sage of Six Paths and his brother." Naruto shrugged. Anko gaped at him.

"How the fu-" she was cut off from a groan from inside one of their tents. A red-head came out.

"Did someone get the headband on the ninja that hit me? Holy fucking shit my head hurts," she mumbled, before taking notice of the two sitting around a campfire.

"Yo," Naruto responded.

"Morning miss got fucked by a tree." Anko piped up.

"Who the fuck are you two?" the red-head said, preparing for combat if necessary. She didn't feel any of her weapons and began to panic when she couldn't find her flute.

"Well, I am the one who saved your life, and this is Anko Mitarashi. She is the only snake-summoner in the world as of recent events." Naruto stated, smiling. The redhead glared.

"Okay, listen here fuckface. Where is my flute? It belonged to my fucking mother and I swear to god if it got fucking broken by that sand bitch I will end her!" she demanded, ignoring the fact that she was talking to her savior. Naruto rolled his eyes and handed it to her.

"It was lying next to you. Figured you would want it," his face turned serious, "now tell me. Were you working for Orochimaru willingly? Or were you forced?" The redhead gulped.

"Um... I was forced by the pedophile after he destroyed my home village in Iwa. Why? Oh shit! If he finds out I'm alive, he will fucking kill me!" She started to panic a little.

"Chill. He won't try to kill you, especially when I'm here. Also, you'll be glad to note your curse seal is gone." Naruto said. The girl's eyes widened and she looked to her shoulder.

"Oh fuck. Finally." she breathed. Tears built up in her eyes slightly, before she aggressively wiped them away. Fuck tears.

"You know… we never got your name." Anko spoke up, eyeing the chick with smug satisfaction. She was glad yet another person escaped Orochimaru. Take that you snake pedo!

"Oh! It's... It's Tayuya." she bowed, not bothering with keeping up appearances, even she knew that being a swearing sailor wasn't appropriate when thanking someone.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama!" she said, grinning. Naruto frowned.

"It's Naruto. Don't bother with honorifics, Tayuya-san," he said. Tayuya nodded, before sitting down.

"So… did the duck-haired fuckface get to Orochimaru? If so, that sucks for him. I wouldn't want to be his butt buddy." Anko grinned.

"I like her!"

"Sasuke is currently asleep in my tent. You were in Anko's tent. He should be waking up soon…" as if the words were spoken into being, Sasuke stumbled out of Naruto's tent, holding his head.

"What happened?" he asked, before spotting Naruto and freezing.

"Sasuke. We need to talk." Naruto said firmly, before turning to the girls.

"Keep her company, will you, Anko?" Anko nodded before Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt and vanished.

The duo appeared in the forest a bit away from camp. Naruto dropped Sasuke on the ground, letting the boy fall on his back.

"What in the living fuck were you thinking! You irresponsible child! You are such a moron! Orochimaru was gonna take over your body you dipshit!" the mixture of the Sage and Naruto were showing, cursing the boy out.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke was shocked. This man before him was his teammate? He remembered what he said before he knocked him out. He defeated Orochimaru.

"Do you even understand what would've happened? You would've gotten stronger, yes, but you also would've given Orochimaru what he wanted! You are an absolute dumbass! You foolish child! You idiot-" Naruto was cut off.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Naruto was shocked. Sasuke Uchiha was apologizing?

"The curse seal was influential. It gave me so much power, it was intoxicating! I kept hearing him you know… Orochimaru. He was whispering in my head, giving me promises and telling me that he could give me enough power to defeat Itachi… It was just too enticing." Sasuke confessed. Naruto frowned, before leaning down and putting a hand on his head. Sasuke reminded him so much of Indra. Of course, that's probably because he is his reincarnation, but still. Naruto felt a fatherly affection towards Sasuke.

"Don't ever do that again, okay Sasuke-teme?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke nodded, feeling ashamed. He was being scolded by Naruto of all people, and the worst part? Everything he said was correct.

"Let's go. I will take you with me and train you, okay Sasuke?" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded, still looking down.

"I.. I understand, Naruto. I promise that one day, I will defeat Itachi. But I will do it for the right reasons!" Sasuke looked up, determination shining in his coal-black eyes. Naruto nodded.

"Good." Now normally, such a dramatic change in mindset so quickly would be alarming. But Sasuke's entire world just got flipped. The dead-last is now suddenly much older, much wiser and more powerful. He defeated Orochimaru if he could be believed and he knocked him out easily. It helped Naruto was lightly releasing some Sage Chakra into the air to calm Sasuke down and think a little.

The duo appeared back in the camp. The first thing the two saw was Tayuya and Anko arm in arm laughing, light blushes on their faces.

"Are you two drunk? Where did you even get the alcohol?" Naruto deadpanned. Anko giggled and pointed to an open scroll with a bottle of sake sitting in the middle, almost a half gone already.

"T-Tayuya is funny, Naruto-kuun~" Anko swooned and giggled again. Tayuya giggled as well.  
"N-No! You are funny, Anko-chan~ Orochi-pedo." the duo burst into a fit of giggles. At this point, it was getting dark again, so Naruto sighed and told the two to get to bed, before turning to Sasuke.

"I will take you with me, and I will train you. Understood? You will be strong enough to defeat Itachi. I promise. But remember, you will do it for the right reasons."

"Okay… Naruto." Sasuke nodded, before going to bed. Naruto created tents for him and Tayuya. Creation of All Things was amazing!

~The Hidden Leaf~

Tsunade was annoyed. The council was bickering, and she knew that trying to get anything done was gonna be a pain in the ass. Of course, she wasn't quite the Hokage yet, but she was still ahead of the house. The council was arguing about Naruto Uzumaki. They didn't want such a powerful shinobi to leave.

"Silence! You all know the law. Any SSS shinobi cannot be allowed to be apart of a shinobi village! He was allowed to stay, but he made his choice. He might have been more inclined to stay if his apartment wasn't burnt to the ground, but hey, who cares about that? You've only been ridiculing him for years, so what does it matter? Oh wait, I remember? He is the reason I came to be Hokage! He's the reason we weren't flattened by the Ichibi! But those didn't matter! It only matters now that he is SSS ranked, am I right?" Tsunade went on a rant, all the shinobi council members looking ashamed, while a civilian council member stood.

"It must have been the demon! That's why he is so strong now! He must be executed!" the others shouted in agreement.

"Yeah! Such a powerful person would be a threat! We cannot contain him! Kill the demon!" another shouted. Tsunade sighed. Suddenly, the council chamber's door opened.

"Tsunade-sama!" she turned. It was the sand shinobi sent to assist in the capture of Sasuke.

"Naruto is a traitor!"

"What?"

"I saw him save an enemy kunoichi!" Temari stated. The rest of the council started up in outrage again.

"Leave. You idiot girl!" Tsunade shouted at Temari, who paled and left.

"See? We told you Tsunade-sama, he cannot be trusted! He needs to be executed!"

"Even if he is a traitor, how will we execute him. He is the strongest shinobi in the world how do you expect us to kill such a figure? Hmm?" she glared. Everyone was cowed for a moment. Danzo Shimura spoke up.

"Then put a bounty on him. Have him hunted down. Label him a missing-nin." he spoke, internally smirking. His weapon was too powerful now. It must be destroyed.

"You expect me to simply put a bounty on him? What the fu-" Tsunade was cut off.

"Technically you're not the Hokage yet. All in favor of labeling the de- Naruto a missing-nin?" Everyone raised their hands except the shinobi side. Of course, it didn't matter.

"Motion passed. Naruto Uzumaki is now an SSS rank missing-nin. Flee on sight, any information will be paid for." Tsunade collapsed in her chair. How the fuck did this even happen…?


End file.
